Soldiers of Heaven: To Touch the Stars
by Chat Kills
Summary: What is hope without will? What is power without direction? What is life without purpose? One girl escapes her old life only to be embraced by another. Is this what she's looking for, had she finally found her purpose?


=~*~=~*~=

_This year, two girls…_

=*=

"You!? What are _you_ doing here!?" The shock and outrage of the bluenettes' voice carried over scattering local wild life near them.

"Hmmm, mama was right. Your bark is worse than your bite." She could clearly see the indignant glare that would have served intimidating if she were older but just made her look cute instead.

"What!? Just answer the question!"

"Hmm, can 'for shit and giggles' do?"

"You're insane! Go home! No, wait... Arghhh, come on!"

Smirking in victory at the bluenettes' direction, she followed her cousin out of the clearing and onto the darkness.

~*~

_Will forge their own paths…_

=*=

"YOU. STUPID. STRAY! I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU!" She would have been heard if not for the crowd behind them and of course the rampaging bulls behind THEM.

"Just shut up and run! " The blue haired girl shouted to the redhead beside her. "It wasn't even my fault to begin with."

~*~

_Learn some lessons…_

=*=

"Hello girls."

Nao didn't screech, she had enough dignity to do that, though maybe she yelped, mind you it was just a bit, but never screech like a scared little girl, though she was technically little and a girl. Natsuki on the other hand…

"Crystal Dragon Jesus!?"

Both redhead and brunette turned to look at the blue-haired girl with incredulous expressions on their faces, after a few seconds the brunettes' expression turned into amusement and the redheads' turned into exasperation.

"Great, I'm related to a retard." The younger of the two muttered to herself and vowed to ignore her cousin for the night.

A soft cough brought halt any further comment that have might arise from the redheads' mutterings, and once again their attention was at the woman in front of them.

"I was watching the two of you earlier." She started and looked at them each in the eye. "How the two of you didn't get trampled is beyond me bu—"

"Look whatever happened earlier wasn't my fault." The bluenette blurted out before the woman could finish what she was saying.

~*~

…_about teamwork_

=*=

"Are you telling me… that two acolytes did all this?" This referring to the paper being waved about.

"Yes Matriarch." Youko Helene, foremost Cleric of the Order looked exhausted as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"How this two attract trouble, I'll never know." The Matriarch raised a sleek eyebrow at Yukariko and looked at her expectantly.

"Well, Natsuki-chan seems to attract trouble wherever she goes and Nao-chan, ah 'flirts' with it as Knight-Master Alkaid said, perfect teamwork she told us."

"Mad woman, I should have known." The Matriarch groaned, brow twitching in rhythmic fashion.

~*~

…_about friendship_

=*=

"I Hate you! Hate you like hell!" Natsuki muttered under her breath as she moved another scroll to a rack.

Nao smirked at her across the room and gave her raspberry as she placed another book on the shelf.

Natsuki growled and prepared to launch her self at the red haired girl.

"Silence in the library." A quiet voice snapped from behind the counter. "I hope this teaches you to stop playing pranks on certain people."

~*~

…_about honor_

=*=

She looked at the battlefield, corpses of the bandits stupid enough to attack them strewn haphazardly, making it reminiscent of a sharks' stomach. Only to look at her companion, her brow twitching violently.

"Nao! Stop looting those corpses!"

Said companion who was crouching near the corpse of one of bandits looked up at the blue-haired Paladin with an expression that said 'Are you insane or stupid?' she told her so.

"Are you insane or stupid? We can't afford to waste our money on your bullets and were running low on food and I want to sleep in a bed for once not this shitty camping you keep insisting," the bluenettes' tick increasingly grew as the redhead continued her rambling. "I want to buy a new set breastplate, oh and there was this dag—"

"Enough! Fine, I get already." She grumbled walking further away from the redhead. She called over her shoulder without even looking at Nao. "Don't touch the big guy."

"Tch! Fine." The redhead grumbled stepping away from the half-giant corpse.

~*~

…_about strength_

=*=

"Lady Viola," her voice, a low and husky dulcet to her ears whenever she heard it, she could probably sleep with Natsukis' voice as a lullaby. "Just because we killed the dragon, doesn't mean he's done with us."

Her eyes snapped open in confusion for she had closed them, a nasty habit she developed whenever she listened to Natsuki speak calmly and gently, and looked at the azure haired paladin before her.

"I do not understand. The beast is clearly dead, its blood flowing through the wound we inflicted through its chest and the multitude of injuries that the spells made." She pointed her sword at the dragon again to make a point.

Natsuki looked at her with a little bit of irritation. "Yeah, well, this is a different ki—"

"ROUND TWO!" Nao shouted out suddenly hefting her new sword, her dagger resembling molten slag laid just a few paces away.

As she said that, the few paladins that remained, tensed and raised their weapons and readied their shields, the corpse of the dragon lying immobile and quite dead a moment before, exploded and became shrouded in red mist. A horrible screech resounded through out the abandon courtyard and the dragon revealed its new form, scale and meat that have yet to rot clung to some parts of the dragon and the scales that have been thrown by the magicks it unleashed from within itself gave an ample view of the dragons' skeletal frame giving it an eerie appearance.

"A dracolich, Lady Viola." Natsuki said again, looking at the undead lizard that was stretching and trying its wings. "Like I said earlier, this is the city of the dead, this is Glasthiem, and anything alive that feeds on the negative energies here can become incredibly powerful. I had my suspicions when I saw the state it was in and I know it wasn't easy taking it down but we killed it far faster than any normal dragon." She looked at the honey blonde knight and called her name. "Don't worry Shizuru. I _will_ protect you."

~*~

…_about family_

=*=

Another crash resounded throughout the forest as trees and anything were blown away by sheer brute force.

"What the hell did you do!? Fuck his girlfriend or something!?" An annoyed Natsuki asked her companion as she watched the wanton destruction.

"Hmmm," Hummed the red haired girl, looking at the same direction. "Maybe, if his girlfriend was that pinkette, then maybe."

Natsuki glanced side ways a scowl forming on her face, her lips curling up in a snarl.

"Nao, you're an epitome of Paladinhood." Her voice came out in a silky timbre with an ounce of mocking.

Nao looked at her cousin fully, more shocked at the honeyed tone than the sarcasm. She only heard that tone once, when they had arrive at the cultist hideout and found out that the bloody scum were using young girls as sacrifices for their dark god. Well, long story short, Natsuki tore through cultist scum after cultist scum and when she finally reached the fleeing head priest, she spoke five little words in that honeyed tone.

"You suffer then you die."

It still sent shivers down her spine even to this very day.

"Calm down, Nats. You know I love you, right?" Her panic was almost palpable.

Said bluenette snort derisively though her snarl softening just somewhat.

~*~

…_and about determination and they will…_

=*=

"We live. You die." The Inquisitors' voice resounded flatly through the conclave making it larger, more powerful.

Nao looked at the redheaded woman again, her gaze scrutinizing, the redheads' face was placid as if she wasn't in any sort of pain from the countless wounds on her person or that her right arm hung limply by her side as she clutched her sword on her left hand, Nao was sure that Midori was supposed to be right-handed. Her lime-green eyes sought viridian and was shocked at what she saw, there was none of the intensity on those eyes, none of the cheer she saw when they were roaring drunks that were banned from one pub to another, just the cold calculating assurance, that yes, this demon shall die and he shall die by my very blade.

'Dissonant Serenity' the younger redhead thought to her self. She shuddered seeing Midori -'No, Inquisitor Sugiura,' she silently corrected her self- in a new light.

"Die? Die! Me die? What foolishness do you spout woman?" the corrupted avatar, his or was it her? voice mingled as one coming out as an amalgam of one voice, the other overriding each other. "With my lord, with this gifts he bestowed upon me, I shall live forever!" His, HER, cackle was akin to nails being scratched on the board, something the younger redhead was so fond of doing when she was just a student, reverberated across the cavern walls.

"Keep lying to yourself wench, I will have your head, both yours and your master." The redheaded woman's voice didn't even rise nor did it lower to a menacing growl.

"Then come at me! You and your mini-me!" The 'witch' shrieked blindly lashing her powers, her eyes flashing in rage.

The inquisitor readied her weapon and the young paladin hefted her dagger, the battle was on once again, but this time the bitch dies.

~*~

…_deliver the justice of mankind._

=*=

"GAKUTENOU! Rip them apart, tear off their limbs!? Show these pigs no ounce of mercy!"

=*=

**Soldiers of Heaven: To Touch the Stars**

Soon on Fanfiction (dot) net

=*=

"What is hope without will? What is power without direction? What is life without purpose?"

=~*~=~*~=

Brought to you by: Graveyard Studios


End file.
